Some Nights
by jefronp
Summary: Their fans, best friends, family, and close friends don't know they're secretly dating. But when they find out six months later, things happen and not for the better. Can they fix it before it's too late? Liz/Avan
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so they're pretty much in character, but also not. Since I highly doubt any of them do drugs, especially Ariana and Liz... or maybe Liz, I don't know. Her best friend back home seems to be a real party girl, just saying. And actually, so does Ariana's, if you want me to be honest. Eh, who knows. **

* * *

When Liz laughs, Avan swears it's the best thing he could _ever_ hear. They were currently out together eating lunch at a nice restaurant, something he'd whispered in her ear about while at rehearsal. He had said it so quickly; she had barely caught what he said. And now, he was laughing at her, as she warily looked at a blackberry that was on her plate of fruits. She'd never really tried a blackberry before, so to be staring at it like it was some kind of alien was pretty humorous for him.

"Liz, just eat it." He said, "I promise, it won't kill you."

"You say that now, Avan, but in like a few years, I'll be dead from consuming that… _thing_. It literally looks like a piece of shit."

"Just try it, Liiiiz." Avan teased, dragging out her name, which he knew bugged her. He moved over to sit beside her and threw his arm around her, holding her close to him. She looked up at him a moment, and then back down, picking up the blackberry she played with it in between her fingers for a moment.

"If I die some horrible fate, it'll be all your fault." She warned and he just shrugged.

"Okay, if that's what you're saying is gonna happen, then so be it." He reached over and stole one of her strawberries, laughing at her shocked expression. She then focused her attention on her blackberry, and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She put it in her mouth, only to _immediately_ spit it out, and grab her water. She drank it really fast, and glared at Avan.

"That was literally like eating rat poison."

"Now, I'm actually kind of curious, Liz, at what point in your life, did you ever taste rat poison?"

She smacked his shoulder, "Don't be such a smart ass."

He laughed and brought her close to him, kissing the side of her head. She cuddled closer to him, picking up her phone, she saw the time, and relaxed. They still had about half an hour, and we're only about five minutes away from the studio. She yawned, as he rubbed her arm, comforting her.

"Tired?" He asked and she nodded.

"I stayed up super late last night with Ariana, recording a duet, so I'm exhausted. I'm honestly not sure how I was able to go through the run through without falling asleep." She sighed, as he reached under the table and took her hand in his, linking their fingers.

"You're like… a superwoman or something." He said a smile coming on his face soon after, "Especially since you just braved eating that "rat poisoned" blackberry."

"Never speak of it." She teased, and then opened her eyes. "We should probably go, we only have about twenty minutes."

"Yeah, you're right." He said, and reluctantly got up. Avan paid the cashier, while Liz walked over to the aquarium, watching as the fish swam by, one bumping into the other, causing her to let out a laugh. She also so another, chasing after a much smaller one, like the punk it was.

"What are you laughing at?" Avan asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she watched the fish.

"Oh nothing, just… zoning off." She said, smiling at him as he looked around quickly, before giving her a quick kiss. She responded back, but pulled away quickly soon after, as to not draw any attention to them.

Together, they walked out of the restaurant and down the street to the studio. They decided it was best to just walk, since it would just waste gas, and since Liz liked to walk, it was a win-win for the both of them.

They soon got to the studio and walked in. Liz could hear Ariana's unmistakenable giggle from where she stood, all the way down the hall. She rolled her eyes, "I wonder what's so funny." She started to walk in the direction, but Avan pulled her back, a boyish grin on his face. He pulled out his phone and looked at it, for a moment, before looking up at her. "We still have thirteen minutes before we have to go back to rehearsal, come with me. You can find out what's going on with her later." She nodded, and followed him down the hall to his private dressing room. He closed the door, locking it, before turning to her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him towards her, and kissed him—at first it was soft and gentle, but soon it turned into something more.

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her there, walking over to his couch; he sat down on it, not detaching his lips from hers, she straddled his waist, and kissed him deeper, grinding her lower body against his, he let out a groan, and she smiled, pulling away.

"Why'd you stop?"

She laughed, "Because if either you or I go out there with sex hair, _someone's_ gonna notice," She kissed him one last time quickly before getting off of him and fixing her self in the mirror.

She smiled at him one last time, before unlocking the door, and walking out of it, shutting it gently behind her. She walked down the hall, to her own dressing room, jumping in shock when she saw her best friend sitting there, laughing at her, as she tried to regain her heartbeat.

"Where have you been?" Ariana asked her, "We've been waiting for you for like… hours."

"Ari, I was only gone for about… an hour."

"Exactly," Ari said, "Hours. One hour, hours, same damn difference." She got up, and walked over to her, her script in her hand, "Dan once us to go over our lines together."

"I have a problem with that." Liz teased, "You're in here giving me a headache."

"Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary, so come on! Let's get rehearsing!" Ari's voice was a little louder than it needed to be, but she still kept the smile on her face as she handed Liz's script to her.

Liz looked at herself in the mirror one last time, before focusing her attention on her job. Hopefully, Ari didn't notice her "make-out" hair. She was hoping with everything in her, that she didn't.

It was too bad she was wrong, and she _had_ noticed.

* * *

Liz sat up in her bed, unable to sleep. Luckily for her, Ari was fast asleep next to her, her sleep mask on, her long red ponytail all over the pillow behind her. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned, picking up her now fully charged phone, she pressed the home screen to find she had a few missed messages. A few were from her drunk, party girl obsessed best friend from back home, and two were from Avan. She checked the time and noticed it was dated from a few minutes ago. What the hell was he doing up so late? Or… in this case, early?

**Hey, you awake? **

She quickly typed back a response, _wide awake, but I'm at Ari's so I can't really leave… or she'd get suspicious and know something was up._

**Damn**_**. **_**Well, then. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow, right? **

_Unfortunately. I hate that we have to do this. Why again did we agree to do this?_

**Because of how fucked up it was before, remember? **

_Oh, right. Forgot about that_.

**Try and get some sleep, ok? I'll talk to you first thing in the morning. Goodnight, babe. **

She couldn't help but smile at his last message, _Goodnight, Jogia. _

And with that, she promptly fell asleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

Thank god, she was back home in the apartment she shared with her mother. She loved staying at Ari's and everything, but she was just _dying_ to be back in her apartment. For two reasons: she didn't have to pick out what she was wearing carefully and Avan could come whenever he wanted to—that was if her mother didn't find out, then it was all good.

She had already unpacked and was now sitting on the ground, her legs stretched out in front of her, her laptop in between them, when her phone went off. She picked it up, smiling as soon as she saw the name on the screen and answered it.

"Hey you," She said, letting out a small giggle. "I've been waiting for you to call all day."

"Well _someone_ was busy." He responded, emphasizing the _someone_. "Are you back home?"

She nodded, and it was quiet for a few minutes before she realized he couldn't see her nodding her head. "Oh!" She laughed and told him, yes, but now she had to go out to dinner with her mother, who while apparently away, had come to a conclusion about her daughter Liz really didn't want to talk to her about.

"Oh, well, that sucks. Guess luck's not on our side today, is it?" Avan asked her and she sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. But you can come over tonight afterwards if you want. I'll be here."

"Okay, sounds good." He said, and then she heard him talking to someone before coming back to her, "I'll text you, alright?"

"Mhmm." She responded absentmindedly as she typed something on her laptop. She clicked twice on her laptop and one of her all time favorite Beatles songs played. He laughed on the other end, "What? I need some music to jam to while I get ready for dinner. You act like it's not normal for me."

"Oh, no. It's _very_ normal for you, babe."

"Wait, I've always wanted to know this. Why don't you ever play music when you're getting ready?" She tried to keep a straight face, hoping to god she didn't laugh and ruin the seriousness in her voice. "Because well… I'd like to videotape that."

He laughed again, "Maybe someday, you'll be able to."

"I'm holding you to that promise, stud. Talk to you in about a second."

"I'd say bye, but really there's no point."

"Exactly, so, I'll just hang up, and you do whatever it is Avans do once they hang up with their girlfriends."

"Oh, so now I'm plural?"

"Very plural."

"Fine, if you say so… Lizziess…es." She could imagine him blinking his eyes on the other end, a cute, confused expression on his face. It caused her to laugh.

"That was lame."

"Riiiight."

"What is with you and dragging out your words?" She asked him, "it's like you do it on purpose just to annoy me."

"Oh, a hundred percent."

"You—you're…" She trailed off, not sure what she was going to say. "Nevermind, I'll just text you."

"Couldn't come up with a good enough comeback? I am shocked, Gillies."

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Bet you ten bucks you won't."

"Safe bet. Damn you, Avan." He laughed, and she smiled, "But seriously, I have to go get ready. I'll text you okay?"

"Okay, bye babe."

"Even though there's really now point, byeee babeeee." She stretched out her words, listening to him laugh before hanging up.

And not even a moment later, she got a text.

**Apparently, you just annoyed yourself. **

_Damn it! _

She shook her head, and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a dark blue dress, and her black converses. Putting them on her bed, she quickly walked into her bathroom and took a shower. After blow drying her hair and doing it just right, she started on her make-up, and then got dressed, picking up her phone. She held it at arm's length so she could take a picture and did, a smile on her face.

Then, she sent it to Avan, before uploading it to her instagram account where she knew about millions of people would have a heart attack, since they always did when she posted something, as she rarely ever did.

"Lizzie!" She heard her mother's voice, and turned down her music. Her mother then stuck her head into the room a moment later. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She said, putting on some lipstick before grabbing her phone and following her mother out of the apartment. "How was New Jersey?" She asked, as soon as they got in the car.

"It was fine," She said, a distracted look on her face. "Your brother wants to come visit."

Liz shrugged, "I don't see why he can't. I'm sure Dan wouldn't mind if he came to set, since Frankie's always there."

"No, that's not the problem." Her mother said, looking at her as she came to a stoplight. "Look, I didn't exactly want to tell you this now, but he's not happy there."

Liz looked surprised, "Why not? I thought he didn't want to come here, because he and… and dad wanted to stay there." She blinked, trying to come up with what on earth could be making her brother waz out—for lack of a better word. "I mean, that's why they didn't move out here, isn't it? He wanted to stay with his friends."

"Well, yes. And he was certain he was going to be fine there, but… apparently not."

Liz thought for a moment, she realized, looking down at her phone, that she hadn't spoken to her father in… well, weeks. Or really months. Could that be part of the problem? Was her father the issue?

"What is going on with dad?" She asked her, "And why haven't I spoken to or seen him in months?"

Her mother didn't answer, just stared straight ahead at the traffic in front of them.

"Mom?" She asked, getting a little impatient. "What is going on with dad?" She still didn't answer, so Liz started to get pissed off. "Mom?"

Her mother bit her lip and then looked at her, "I don't want to tell you right now… maybe later, but honey. Not now."

Liz nodded, accepting the answer, and sat back down. Her phone vibrated in her hand, and she checked the message. Suddenly, she couldn't _wait_ until much later, when she was with Avan and things would be so much better.

* * *

It was four am when she heard him. He knocked loudly on her door, and she quickly ran to it, telling him—silently—to be quiet so that he didn't wake up her mother.

"Shh! Avan!" She whisper-yelled, "Be quiet!

He just looked at her and laughed. She realized then what the problem was, as usually he was _very _respectful. And normally, since she and Ari and basically sworn not to do it when they were fifteen (to their parents), she asked him what he was on, and if she could have it.

He looked at her shocked, "Excuse me?"

She closed the door behind her, shutting it softly as she stepped out into the hall. "You heard me, Avan."

His eyes widened, "Holy shit! Am I dreaming?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know, I've smoked weed before. If you've forgotten, one of my best friends growing up is a total partier. I've gotten drunk, I've smoked cigarettes, and I've smoked weed, not that my parents know that or anything."

"Oh right, I do remember you telling me that… but then again, not really." He shrugged, and she looked at him eyeing him warily.

"Who did you do this with?" She asked, walking ahead of him and motioning for him to follow her. They walked out onto a terrace, and he leaned against the wall, furthest from where he was sure if he leaned against it, he'd fall to his death.

"Matt… and Ariana." He mumbled the last part, so low, she barely caught it.

"Well, Matt I believe, but Ariana?" He nodded, "Holy shit. I can't believe it. She hasn't smoked weed in… well, I really don't know how long it's been since the last time I did it was with her… no wait, that's not true, I did it when I went back home a few weeks ago."

"Are you gonna keep rambling?" He asked her, fumbling in his pocket for a lighter. He soon found it and handed both the weed and lighter to her.

She took it from him and then—to his surprise—she expertly lit it and sucked it, blowing it out in a perfect smoke.

"Wait…wait." He said, and pulled his phone from his pocket, "Do that again."

She rolled her eyes, but did as he asked, as he took the picture and looked at it.

"What?"

"It's a sick picture, but don't worry for the fate of both our lives, I wont post it anywhere."

She smiled at him and handed him the blunt and lighter. He took one drag from it, before stomping it out and putting it back in his pocket. He then put his arm around her, smiling cutely at her as she rubbed her arms shivering. He kissed the side of her head and she leaned it on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as she began to feel the effects of the weed. Luckily she didn't have anywhere to be the next morning or she'd be in trouble.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because… you wouldn't do something like this, unless there was something provoking you to do it."

She seemed to tense, and he rubbed her arm comfortingly. She hid her face in his shoulder before looking up at him again. "I…I had an interesting talk with my mom before dinner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and she uhm, she said my brother doesn't want to live in Jersey anymore… he wants to move out here."

"Oh, well, isn't that great? You'd have your brother here with you." He knew how close she was with him, and since she barely ever got to see him, he was kind of curious as to why she was so… tense about the situation.

"There's something going on with my dad, Avan, and… I don't know what it is. My mom wouldn't tell me anything and I couldn't exactly call my brother and ask. I hadn't realized it, but I haven't spoken to him in weeks. Usually we talk, all the time, but now… we barely do."

"Hmm…I wonder why." He said, eyeing a bench, he walked over to it, pulling her with him. She sat on his lap, her legs over his, her arms around his neck as she looked at him, biting her lip.

He was so perfect. She wondered how he'd picked her to be with out of all the pretty girls—Ariana included. Though, she had a boyfriend she'd been with for three years now, so maybe that wouldn't have worked out as good as she thought it would've.

"I just miss him," She whispered, not realizing a tear was slipping down her cheek. Damn the weed. It made her emotional… well sometimes.

She put one of her hands on her lap, and he took it, playing with her fingers, he kissed her softly.

"I know." He whispered, his forehead against hers. "I'm sure he'll call you soon."

She had tears in her eyes as she kissed him again, nodding as she pulled back.

"Okay." She whispered, "I hope you're right."

He grinned, causing her to rolling her eyes, laughing a little when he wiped away a tear. "Whatever you say, Jogia." And with that, she laughed, as he looked at her.

"I'm always right."

"Sure, and cocky too."

He made a face, "I'm not that cocky."

She looked down, "Oh really?"

"Well, you're wearing short shorts…"

She laughed louder, "My god, you are a horny stoner hipster…does that even make any sense?"

She had an adorable look on her face, which only made Avan smile, "It does to me."

"Well, that's because you're stoned. We're both stoned." She lay her head on her chest, and he rubbed her back. She closed her eyes, "I'm so tired. You woke me up in the middle of the night, you're like… insane sometimes, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

"Hmph." She got more comfortable. "Please don't move, I'm really comfortable right now."

"Even though you're probably freezing your ass off?"

"It's worth it." She smiled, and played with his fingers.

"What if I am?"

"Still worth it."

He sighed, "Fiiiiineeee."

She lifted her head up, about to say something when he cut her off and kissed her instead.

Thanks goodness she totally forgot what she wanted to say, since once his lips were on hers, all she wanted was more.

And that's exactly what she was getting.

* * *

"_Liz! Liz! Wake up! Liz!_"

She groaned, rubbing her head as she looked around for her phone, which was blaring that obnoxious ringtone Ari and Matt had set up for her on a random bored day on set. She didn't know how or when, but she somehow ended up back in her bedroom, in her bed. Looking to her left, she noticed Avan was sleeping and immediately relaxed.

Until there was a knock on her door.

"Liz! Open up!"

Shit, her mother.

"Avan! Avan!" She whisper-yelled and he looked up at her, "My mom's outside the door, go in the closet."

He nodded, doing as she said, and she quickly unlocked the door—which somehow had gotten locked as well—letting her mother inside.

"What was going on in here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just uhm… cleaning?" She looked down, her face flushed as her mother gave her a look.

"Alright well…I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving for the store. Do you need anything?"

Liz shook her head. "Nope, not at all. See you later!" She slammed the door, but then quickly opened it, realizing her mistake. Her parents _always_ got on her and her brother whenever they'd done it when they were younger, so she knew to be respectful about it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to slam the door."

"That's okay. I'll see you later," Her mother said turning away.

Liz nodded, and then shut the door. Leaning against it, her closet door opened and Avan walked out.

"That was a close one," He said, picking up his t-shirt, he put it on.

"No shit." Liz tried to calm down, but found it was almost impossible. "If we get caught, by literally _anyone_, we are so done for."

He looked at her intensely and nodded, "I know." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I know."

And even though it was supposed to be somewhat reassuring, Liz didn't feel to reassured. She just hoped he was right earlier and that everything would turn out okay.

But knowing Avan was going to be by her side no matter what, she knew she'd get through it. No matter what happened.

* * *

**Wasn't that so cute? Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Fun fact: I put the part with Liz's dad because my mom just recently told me things about my dad I never even realized.. so, yeah. I'm kind of upset about it. That and tomorrow is my stepdad's birthday.. but he passed away a year ago, so. Uhm, yeah. **

**Thanks for your kind reviews on my other stories, you seriously don't know how thankful I am for them. You guys rock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated. Whaaaat?**

**They're out of character, I know. For a reason. Live with it. Liz is just too badass for me sometimes. **

* * *

Sighing, Liz flipped through the photos on her phone, as she sat in Avan's dressing room waiting for him to finish getting ready to leave. Shooting had ended an hour ago, and now she was just impatiently waiting for her boyfriend who literally took about an hour longer than she and Ari did combined in getting ready to leave.

She was just about to give up and angrily knock on the bathroom door, when he threw it open and stood there, a smile on his face. A very, _suspicious _smile in Liz's opinion. She narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you do?"

"What? Why do you always assume I'm up to something when I smile?" Shit, Avan was sure defensive.

"Because you took like an hour longer than most people do when they have to get ready, seriously. I've been ready to go for…" She looked at the time on her phone, "for a while now."

"And what's a while?"

"An hour."

"You lie."

Liz's mouth dropped open and Avan started laughing. "I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!"

"Whatever you say…" Avan smirked, and then started to dry out his hair, as he put together his things—which were really just his wallet, keys, phone and something… else Liz was surprised to find.

"Why do you have binoculars?"

The only response she got was just a nonchalant shrug, "Who _doesn't_ have binoculars?" He shot back. Great, now she was stumped on a good comeback for that one.

"I don't, and I'm pretty sure no one else here does either. Are you like… a pirate or something?"

Avan gasped dramatically and grabbed her shoulders, shocking her as she wasn't expecting it at all. "How did you know?"

"Okay… now you're freaking me out." Liz slowly pulled away from him, and sat down on the couch. "Like seriously, freaking me the fuck out."

"Bad word Liz."

"Thanks _dad_. But really, why do you have binoculars?" She asked again, hoping to get a straight answer from him this time.

"Because they're… cool." He spoke smoothly, like he would if he was trying to impress some girl who's standards were low enough that she didn't really need much convincing to get what he wanted. But on Liz, his charm hardly worked, except maybe once.

"Cool. That's all you have as a reason for randomly having binoculars on your vanity mirror? And another question why do you guys even have these? It's for girls and why—"

"Do you have so many damn questions?" Avan asked and she just shook her head.

"I feel like I'm talking to a five year old."

"Fineeee," Avan did it just to annoy her, she was sure of it. "I have them because Matt and I were doing some sort of experiment earlier. I really don't want to disclose the details of that fun adventure, so it's best you don't ask."

Liz nodded understandingly, "Right, no questions here. I really wouldn't want to question that anyway." She stood up, and gave him a smile, a _mischievous _smile, Avan noted. She walked up to him, and looked at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in, she was just an inch away from his lips, when she smirked and bit down on his bottom lip causing him to yelp and back away. She only just laughed, and fell on the couch, her legs kicking the air, her heels almost hitting him in the head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"That's what you get Binocular Boy." She said, and then sat up, she leaned in and gave him a quick soft kiss and then opened the door to his dressing room. "Let's go, before I die of boredom. Seriously you take too long."

"Yeah, and you're seriously a pain in my ass sometimes." Avan said, checking to see if his lip was bleeding since she had bit it really hard.

"So I've been told. Come on! We're the only ones here and—" She was cut off a second later, his lips on hers, as he pressed her against the wall outside his dressing room. She was surprised, but recovered from it quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, as he put his hands on her waist to keep in her place as he kissed her passionately. They broke apart a few moments later, and she just stared at him, breathing heavily.

"Ready to go?" Her smirked at her as he closed the door, and led her out to his car, as he had driven her that day.

"I…" Liz didn't really know what to say. She was still trying to catch her breath from that intense kiss. "Holy shit."

"I know right." He laughed as they approached his car, "I'm so good."

"Oh yeah, the best." She agreed getting in, she waited for him a moment, before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. "Let's go Superstar. I'm hungry."

He only laughed as he backed out of the spot, and sped away.

She could be so demanding sometimes.

* * *

"You know what's so weird." Liz asked, as Avan rolled his eyes and looked at her. "You and Vic are like uber best friends, and Ari and I are like uber _uber_ best friends, but they both don't know our secret."

"Right, because we've gone over this like five thousand times." Avan reminded her, "We can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, but…" Liz blinked, she reached forward and snatched something, before continuing her sentence. "I don't know, it just feels like we should tell them."

"What did you just…" Avan shook his head, realizing that the weed they had just smoked was definitely getting to her head. He wasn't as lightweight as she was, that was for sure.

"What?" Liz looked at him innocently, "I saw a bug."

He had noticed that she was becoming more and more rebellious in the last few weeks. Ever since finding out there was something going on back home, she had just made a complete 180 turn and was now more willing to get into trouble than not. Ever since that night they smoked in the wee hours of the morning, she was constantly asking him if they could do it again. Normally he said no, but lately she just seemed like she needed it. Plus, it was just another secret to add on to the others that they were keeping from their friends and family anyways. No one would know except for them.

They were currently in the apartment he shared with Matt (who was out with Max and Ariana), watching a movie that he was pretty sure Liz—who had insisted on watching it—wasn't really watching.

"Come on, Avan…" Liz pulled him closer, her arm on the back of the couch as she pushed her body up to his, her mouth inches away from his, "Let's just have some fun. No one's here."

"But Matt could come back at any minute," He pointed out. Liz just rolled her eyes, and kissed him, at first starting out slow as she was waiting for him to respond back. He groaned against her mouth and pushed his mouth against hers, kissing her deeper, as she reciprocated back in the same way. Her other arm went around his neck, as the kissed more passionately, his hands going to her waist, he squeezed her causing her body to jerk as she wasn't expecting it.

The continued to kiss and fight for dominance for a few more minutes, until Liz's phone went off, scaring the shit out of them, as they quickly broke apart.

"Oh my god." Liz put her hand to her heart, sure that her phone wasn't the only reason why it was beating so quickly. "That scared the fuck out of me."

"You're telling me." Avan said, throwing his arm over his head as he tried to get his heart rate and breathing back to normal. "Just answer it, it could be important."

She groaned again and picked it up, hoping that whoever it was had a damn good reason to interrupt her make-out session with her very attractive boyfriend.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, this time her tone completely different. She read the message over again to make sure she had read it right, and then quickly typed something back, before sending it.

"What? Is everything okay?" Avan asked, now worried as her whole demeanor had completely changed. She turned to him, her eyes tear-filled as she showed him the message.

"We're so fucked, Avan." She whispered, her hand going to her mouth as she tried her _hardest_ not to break down.

Avan however was too into reading what the message said, before looking over at her. He wasn't sure what to do either.

**From Blocked Number: **_I have something you and your boyfriend, might be interested in. If you don't do as I say, I will release it and everyone will know your little secret. _

"Avan… how could anyone know we're dating? I mean… we were the only one's at the studio after everyone left. And we're really good at keeping a secret, right?"

Avan however was too busy thinking to really listen to her. He then realized something, and sat up quickly.

"What?" Liz asked, wiping her tears and looking at him.

"Where's my phone?" He asked her, getting up and looking around for it.

"I don't know, did you take it with you?" Liz asked as she brought up his phone number and called it. They both heard nothing. "Last you had it was in your dressing room."

"Exactly." Avan ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit, Liz. I have a lot of photos on there, what if someone was actually there and had taken it and saw all the pictures of us?"

"Pictures… Avan don't you have a lock on it?" She asked and he rolled his eyes realizing he had no reason to freak out. No one would be able to guess it.

"You're right, I think we're good. I'll just get my phone back tomorrow morning and everything's fine, right?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, yeah… everything's fine." She said as Avan sat down again and wrapped his arm around her. She lay her head on his chest, and he played with her hair, as she looked at her phone. She didn't really want it to go off, but it did, again.

"Who is it now?" Avan asked, worried that it was the anonymous texter.

"It's my brother." Liz said a moment later, "He's apparently here and needs to talk to me."

Avan looked at her, confused. "Here? As in… my apartment?"

Though he looked _adorable_ confused, she couldn't help but smack him. "No! He's in L.A.!"

"Oh, I knew that. Ow, that was painful." Avan rubbed his arm while she sent a text to her brother, letting him know she'd be home soon.

"Yeah well I have to go home, so can you drive me?"

Mumbling something she couldn't hear, he got up, grabbing his keys and shutting off the movie, he helped her up, and she grabbed her things. He was just about to open the door, when she stopped him, leaning against it, she closed it and looked up at him.

"I love you," She whispered, "And no matter what happens, I will always be here, by your side. Okay? That message I got, doesn't change anything. I promise."

He smiled at her and kissed her softly, before gently moving her to the side, and grabbing her hand. Then together, they walked out of his apartment and into his car.

Backing out of the spot, he had his hand on the gear shift. He soon felt her hand on top if his, and squeeze his hands. He looked up at her, and she smiled. Reaching over with her other hand, she turned up the music and started to sing along in a goofy voice, causing them both to laugh. And it continued, all the way to her apartment.

"I'll see you later," She whispered, kissing him gently. "I'd say text me when you get back, but you kinda can't. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "Yes you will." He kissed her once more, before she got out and slammed the car door.

"See ya, Superstar."

He just laughed and shook his head, leaving the parking spot. She turned around a moment later, and walked up to her apartment.

She wasn't ready to face what her brother had to talk to her about. In fact, she just wanted to believe it wasn't real. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been Elizabeth?" Was the first thing she heard as soon as she had unlocked the door, and closed it. Her mother stood in the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was… out with friends, mom. You know, Ariana, Max, Matt, Avan…" She dropped her bag and keys by the door, sticking her phone in her back pocket. "Why? What's the problem?"

"Your brother is here," She said, going over to the kitchen, she kept up with whatever it was she was cooking. "He wants to speak with you."

"I know, he texted me. Where is he now?"

"I'm right here." She slowly turned around. Her brother, George was there. In front of her, she couldn't believe it. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him close, squealing a bit.

"Okay, that was a little to Ariana-ish," She said as she pulled away, "I can't believe you're here though! What's up? How are you?"

"I'm okay." George said, looking at her, "How are you?"

"I'm alright." She shrugged, "I guess. I want to know what's going on though. Why are you and dad having issues? Why hasn't he called me?"

"Liz…uhm, dad… he's…" He looked over her shoulder at his mother who just looked down at the pasta she was making. "He fucked up." He finally said, "Really badly."

"What do you mean… fucked up?" She asked, turning to her mother who had tears in her eyes. "Mom? What the hell's going on?"

"I want to move here," George said, "As in live here."

"No shit, I know that."

"Liz… let him talk." Her mother warned.

"He's not even saying anything!" She cried exasperated. "What is going on? I don't like secrets, so tell me. Please."

George looked over at her mother again, who just nodded for him to continue, before finally turning to Liz.

"Dad and I got into a fight," He began, "Back when mom had come to visit and see how things were going. It was pretty bad you know, he got pissed off because I was out past my curfew or some shit, and I was kind of drunk you know how it is at those parties. So, anyway, we got into this huge fight and he smacked me."

"Are you serious?" Liz asked, not really believing it as he father usually had a better temper than that.

"Yeah, dead serious. I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do. He didn't do it again, but after, I called mom and that's why she came to Jersey really."

"I don't believe it." Liz sat down on the couch, her hands in front of her as she processed everything her brother had just said. Her father never hit them, he never even _almost _did. She was too in shock to really believe her father could have done something so messed up. She looked up, "So that's why you're here? That's why you and dad have been having problems? Why he hasn't called me? Is he ashamed or whatever?"

George shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm never speaking to him again."

"Don't you think that's… a little dramatic, I mean it was just _one _time." Liz said, "I mean—" She stopped speaking as a memory had flashed through her mind. One she'd never told _anyone_, not Ariana, Avan, her brother, mother, Kristin, _anyone_.

She suddenly stood up, grabbing her things, she said she was going to met Ariana, and then quickly, she walked out, offering nothing more to her confused mother and brother.

* * *

Tears filled her eyes, as she drove to the abandoned warehouse she, Matt, Ari, and Avan had found on one of their adventures. She quickly parked her car and got out, walking inside the warehouse, she leaned against one of the dusty walls and slid down it, bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped one arm around it, and just played with the object in her other hand, staring straight ahead.

After much thinking, she just decided it was best to just go ahead and do it, as no one would find out about it anyway.

She took out a lighter, and brought the cigarette up to her mouth. She inhaled it and then blew out the smoke, instantly becoming light headed. She couldn't really believe what she was doing as she'd stopped well over a year ago, but she figured now was a good time as any to just start again.

How disappointing.

She hadn't realized it, but a tear had fallen down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly, she finished the cigarette and stood up, dropping the lighter in her bag, she walked through the warehouse and out to the other end. There she saw a beach, waves crashing against the rocky shore.

She took a seat on one of the rocks, and just listened to the waves as it relaxed her; made her calm.

And then once she closed her eyes, she realized, there was no where else she'd rather be but right where she was.

* * *

Checking the clock, she realized how late it was. She had left her phone in the car, where it had decided to die, so really, once she got back to her apartment, she was _fucked_.

After twenty minutes of driving, she arrived there and gently opened and closed the door. There, she saw George just sitting on the couch, playing video games. Her blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Aren't you not supposed to be home this late?" He shot back, to which she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked, "It's like 3 in the morning."

"Yeah, says the girl who has to film tomorrow." George tore his eyes away from the video game for one second, focusing on his sister, before going back to it again. "Why are you here anyway? Ariana said you were staying the night at her house."

So, Ari had covered for her. She owed her huge.

"Yeah, but I decided to come home… I needed, clothes…" She trailed off, but before she could say anything, she just took the seat beside him and leaned back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." George seemed confused, which made sense as she was being kind of strange.

"No I mean, how are you… _how are you_. You know… with… that…" She didn't want to say it, "thing you told me about… earlier."

"Liz, I'm fine, really. It's not that big of a deal." He told her, finally shutting the game off and focusing on her. "I mean, sure he hit me, but I got over it. I mean I survived didn't I?"

"Yeah, but, don't you feel… angry?"

"No shit, that's why I'm here and not in Jersey. I don't want to be around him again."

"Did he even apologize to you?"

George shook his head, "Nope."

It was silent in between them, when something popped into Liz's head. "There's something more to that story… I mean something else is going on."

"Care to elaborate?"

Liz ran her fingers through her hair, and played with the ends for a moment before speaking again, "Mom has been kind of acting strange lately, and dad's… well, he's not even speaking to me. Do you think there's something going on in between them?"

George shrugged, "I have no idea. I didn't even think of that."

"Exactly." Liz said, "There's something going on."

"Like what? He's… cheating on her? Or she's cheating on him?"

Liz didn't say anything to do that, she just abruptly stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"But we're having a conversation, you cant just get up in the middle of it." George complained.

"Yeah, like you said I have to film tomorrow. Or in like two hours, better get some sleep. Goodnight." And with that, she was out of the room.

George wasn't going to say he didnt notice the strange way she was acting, especially since he'd told her about what their father had done. That would be a lie. He knew she was hiding something, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Wait, Liz?" He called and she was in the room again.

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm right?" He asked her, and she blinked her eyes again, he could see she was trying to get out of talking to him. "Like what if what we think is going on, is going on?"

It took a few moments, but she finally answered. "Let's just hope we're both wrong. Goodnight, George."

* * *

**Liz has a secret. Hmm... so many secrets from her don't you think? Anyway, thanks for waiting so long and I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been super busy. But I'll try to update again soon... this time it won't take two months. Hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**Fun fact: I was going to put what was REALLY going on between her parents in here, but George was going to say it, and Liz was going to basically act like the way she is now. But I changed it to what it is now. I kinda put was what was going on towards the end, if you caught it. It's not really hard to catch, btw. But yeah. I'll go more into it later, and also the "stalker" that knows about Liz and Avan. Dun dun dun... **

**Much love. **


End file.
